1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter controlling apparatus for changing a value of a parameter assigned to an operating element as a target which is to be controlled by use of the operating element, and more particularly to an art for switching a target parameter which is to be assigned to the operating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a touch type (slider type) operating element which allows a user to change the value of a target parameter with the touch of the operating element. The touch type operating element is widely used as a means of assigning one of various kinds of parameters as a target parameter such as a parameter for setting a level of acoustical signal, and changing a value of the assigned parameter. Various kinds of music apparatuses have quite a large number of types of parameters which are to be specified. In some cases, however, due to limitation of space of a panel, the number of operating elements provided on the panel of an apparatus has to be a certain number or less. In order to resolve the problem, therefore, many apparatuses employ a scheme in which an operating element is assigned a target parameter but is allowed to switch the assigned parameter to a different parameter by user's certain operation. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-15198 discloses an art for changing a target parameter assigned to a touch bar by use of a key which is different from the touch bar.
As an art for switching parameter assigned to an operating element, there is an art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-233005. More specifically, this publication discloses the art applied to an electronic music apparatus having a display unit and an assignable operating element on a panel, the art switching a target parameter associated with the assignable operating element in synchronization with switching of display screen.